New Pork City
This article is about New Pork City's appearance in the Mother series. New Pork City is a city in Mother 3. It is created by the Pigmask Army to glorify King P's rule. The people of the Nowhere Islands are eventually relocated here, as well. It is also home to the Pigmask Army's most powerful subjects, among them the King Statue, the Ultimate Chimera, and the NK Cyborg; the former of which can be defeated with either the New Year's Eve Bomb or PK Flash. The city can only be reached by way of a floating limousine. Upon being released, the Dark Dragon reverts the state of the Nowhere Islands, and New Pork City in the process, removing any evidence of Porky's influence. (However, it cannot destroy Porky himself because he is in the Absolutely Safe Capsule.) Also note that once Lucas and co. are in New Pork City, they cannot go back to Tazmily Village or even the rest of the Nowhere Islands as this is the point of no return of the game. There are many places to roam around in New Pork City such as a theater, an arcade, a restaurant, an amusement park, and a dumping grounds for garbage where a Pigmask sells various items. New Pork City is filled with references to EarthBound, the previous installment of the ''Mother'' series, and the game in which Porky made his debut appearance. On the 100th floor of the city's Empire Porky Building can be found the Runaway Five's tour bus, Tessie, telephones (the free phone model, pay phone model, and Magicant model), the Sky Runner, the Eraser Statue and the Pencil Statue, Fourside mayor Geldegarde Monotoli's private helicopter, Dungeon Man, the Twoson-Threed transit bus, an ATM, the Yellow Submarine, a bicycle, the Phase Distorter, Porky's original spider mecha, and the black and white sesame seeds from the Dusty Dunes Desert. There is also a room where the player can try the powers of the Pencil Eraser. The theater features a movie starring the protagonists of EarthBound in some of their memorable moments. The restaurant Beauty and Tasty has robot waitresses based off Porky's mother, Lardna Minch. The arcade is most likely a homage to Onett's own arcade. The Sanchez Brothers from Dusty Dunes Desert appear near Porky's park, with the same function as before; they even say the same things. After defeating Fassad, the Rope Snake can be found near the Pig King Statue. However, he cannot be acquired as an item anymore. Music Outside * "[[Isn't This Such a Utopia?!|''Isn't This Such a Utopia?!]]" Inside a Building * "[[Blip-Blip High Score|''Blip-Blip High Score]]" * "''No Eating Crackers in the Cinema''" * "''Beauty and Tasty''" Sewers * "Absolutely Filthy Apartments" * "''Leder's Gymnopedie''" Trivia * New Pork City's name is a pun on the name of the real-life New York City. * The Empire Porky Building's name is a pun on New York City's own Empire State Building. * The working title for New Pork City was originally "New Pork Island." * New Pork City is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Ultimate, and is also one of the largest stages in the game. * The city is named "New" Pork City even though there has never really been a "Pork City." * Most of the situations that Ness and his friends are depicted in (inside the theater) actually can't happen in normal gameplay of EarthBound. Gallery Category:Mother 3 Locations Category:Municipalities Category:Pigmask Army